PILLOWTALK OH
by Wendybiblu
Summary: PERCAKAPAN SEBELUM TIDUR KELUARGA OH, LANGSUNG BACA AJA, WENDY GA BISA BIKIN SUMMARY KEREN. ABSURD. HUNKAI SEHUN SEME, KAI UKE
PILLOWTALK

.

-HUNKAI-

ONESHOOT BY WENDY

[OH SEHUN]

[KIM JONGIN]

ff pertama bray wkwkwk maaf jika banyak typo, bahsa campur campur kek nasi rawut, alur ga seru

GA SUKA BOLEH OUT KOK, WENDY JUGA GA MAKSA :) :*

.

HAPPY READING

.

'-'/ typos mengahantuimu

10%

35%

60%

88%

99%

Loadd...

Jongin sedari tadi hanya berbaring diranjang sambil berguling guling tidak jelas sambil memandang langit langit kamar yang ia tinggal dengan oh sehun. Pria nyaris albino yang sudah resmi menjadi suaminya hampir satu bulan yang lalu.

Hhh ia lelah tentu saja, mengantuk sangat, tapi ia masih memaksa kedua kelopak sayunya utuk tetap terjaga menunggu si oh *mesum sehun, diliriknya jam digital di meja nakas menunjukkan pukul 21:07 masih terlalu pagi bukan untuk orang dewasa normalanya tidur tapi lain halnya dengan jongin yang hobinya menempel pada kasur entahlah mungkin jika ia diberi pertanyaan lebih sayang kasur atau oh sehun mungkin ia (sangat) sulit untuk menjawabnya.

"Hahhh kurasa jika bulan depan berbelanja harus menyertakan kopi sebagai hal yang wajib ku beli untuk mengahadapi si mesum sehun"

..tiktok...

...

...

"Hahhh sehun manusia albino mesum kekurangan pigmen cepatlah pulang" amuk jongin

.

'Krietttt

.

"Kau memanggilku jong?" dengan wajah lelah tak berdosanya sehun bertanya kepada jongin yang sedang uring uringan seperti perempuan pms. "yaak dari tadi aku menunggumu pulang dari kantor liahatlah ada lingkaran hitam di sekeliling mata ku, Kau darimana saja jam 9 malam lebih baru pulang!" Runtuk jongin sambil sesekali mempoutkan bibirnya, ahh sehun jadi merasa bersalah kepada istri gendut nan imutnya ini, tapi apa daya ia juga sangat lelah untuk sekedar menggoda jongin jadi ia hanya

"Aku minta maaf jongin, besok lusa aku harus memenangkan tender maka dari itu aku pulang larut untuk menyiapkanya, tolong jangan marah jong kau tau kan aku bekerja seperti ini untuk masa depan kita juga hmm" jelas sehun engan wajah lelah, terserah jongin sajalah mau di maaf kan atau tidak sekali lagi 'sehun sangat lelah'

Melihat wajah sehun jongin malah merasa bersalah, benar juga sih sehun bekerja kan untuk masa depanya hhhh jongin juga harus meminta maaf kepada sehun, yah mungkin dengan menyiapkan air hangat utuk sehun mungkin bisa meringankan bebannya.

"Seh-"

.

'BRAKK"

suara pintu kamar mandi tang baru saja dimasuki oleh sehun, apa sehun benar benar marah kepada jongin, rasanya jongin ingin menangis sejarang juga jangan lupakan juga jongin itu orang yang sensitif

"Sehun maaf kan aku"

"Hiks..

"Hunn maafkan aku

"Sehunie maafkan aku aku tadi hanya emosi sesaat

"Sehun jangan mendiami ku

"Sehunnnnnnn

jongin terus saja berucap semperti itu sambil mengetuk pintu kamar mandi yang akan berujung dengan sia sia karna kamar mandi didesain kedap suara

jongin lelah, ia membaringkan badanya di ranjang yang ia tempatu dengan sehun "hikss hun maafkan aku"

"Hunie jangan marah"

"Hikss"

"Hei baby kenapa kau menangis hmm?" Tanya sehun iapun juga ikut berbading dengan posisi dibelkasi oleh jongin, sehun juga memeluk jongin dan melingkarkan tangannya diperut sang istri

"Hun kau tak marah kepadaku kan?" Tanya jongin dengan puppy eyes andalanya, ayolah siapa yang yang tahan untuk marah jika ditatap seperti itu, unghh sehun jadi ingin mengurung jongin seharian didalam kamar untuk hmm yeahh

"Aku marah" Gurau sehun dengan wajah dibut sok marah

"Hunn jangan marah yah maaf kan aku" jongin agi lagi merayu sehun dengan memeluk sehun dan mengalungkan tanganya pada leher sehun. Seketika aroma mint menguar dari rambut sehun yang masih basah, ahh jongin menyukainya

"Hunnnn

"Hunieee

.

CUPP, sehun mengecup bibir jongin kilat

"Ada syaratnya" hmm sehun bersmirk ria "apa hun? Tolong maafkan aku yah yah"

"Syaratnyaaaaa... Ayo buat adek bayi sebanyak mungkin" seru oh mesum sehun

"Tidak mauuu hunnn" jerit jongin tiba tiba saar sehun memeluknya dengan erat dengan tangan sehun menjadi bantalanya

"Kau pikir mengandung enak, perutku besar, muntah setiap pagi, apalagi saat melahirkan awhh pasti sakit" omel jongin dengan ekspresi wajah yang berubah ubah

"Huniee lephhathhh kann seshhak" teriak jongin sambil meronta minta dilepaskan

"Sshtt biarkan ini sampai pagi sayang" sehun berkata sambil merenggaangkan pelukanya, ia juga kasihan kepada jongin jika tidak bisa bernafas

-CUP

sehun mencium lama kening jongin

-cup

Sekarang kedua mata jongin

-cup

Sekarang hidung jongin

"Sehunn sudahhh geliii" jongin yang mendapat kecupan kecupan sayang itu pun geli karna rambut setengah basah sehun menggelitik kulitnya

"Ya sudah kalau tidak mau" sehun berpura pura marah lagi -_-

"Bukan begitu hunnnn hhh kau ini selalu saja marah seperti bayi yang minta susu ini itu rewel, bagai mana kalau kita punya anak akan sangat merepotkan mengasuh dua bayi, yang satu bayi sungguhan dan satunya lagi ba-eumphhhhhh" celoteh jongin terpotong oleh ciuman intens dari sehun dan sekarang jongin lah dalam mode marah dan juga linglung masih dengan membelalakan matanya kaget karna dicium tiba tiba oleh sehun. Jongin kembali ke dunia nyata saat merasakan bibir sehun yang sedikit menghisap bibir bagian bawahnya, yahh jongin menyerah jongin mulai membalsnya tak mau kalah, dan terjadi ciuman panas ( OKE BIARKAN MEREKA)

"Tidurlah sayang, aku tau kau lelah sekali hari ini hmm" sehun mengecup kening jongin

"Hmmm yaa" jawab jongin seadanya karna ia hampir sampai ke dunia mimpi dan tak lupa ia menyamakan posisi dengan lengan sehun sebagai bantalan dan tangan sehun memeluk posesif pinggang ramping jongin.

"Tidurr dear aku mencintaimu"

"Yaa hunn aku lebih mencintaimu, selamat malam"

-cup

.

.

FIN

Ini ff terinspirasi dari lagunya zayn malik yang pillowtalk (download aja okey lagunya bagus)

Dann satu lagi sebenernya wendy punya banyak ff hunkai yang nganggur gara gara ga tau ngepeost dimana dan caranya gimana.

Sekian

YEAHHH AKHIRNYA FF ABSURT WENDY TAMAT '-'

JADI AYO KLIK KOLOM RIVIEW 'HARGAI YA'


End file.
